The invention relates generally to pressure regulators and more particularly relates to devices for automatically limiting tire pressure.
Often when inflating tires, no means is readily available to indicate or limit the maximum pressure. In small tires, such as those used on bicycles, extreme caution must be exercised because maximum pressure is quickly reached. Further, tire inflation can be a nuisance because accurate pressure cannot be achieved without constant checking.
There are devices available which limit tire inflation pressure but they are generally complicated devices with valves, springs, balls and vent tubes. One such device has separate supply and vent tubes and must be held in place during inflation. It would be desirable if the device could permanently be installed and automatically limit tire inflation pressure whenever a gas is supplied.
The invention disclosed provides such a solution and yet is simple in construction and easy to use. When installed on a valve, a plunger may be activated to force the valve stem down, permitting inflation. Surrounding the plunger is a vent tube and cavity between the regulator housing and vent tube. A spring-biased collar between the vent tube and housing releases excess gas when a tire is inflated to maximum pressure. The thickness of the collar determines maximum pressure by increasing the spring pressure.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an inflation pressure regulator which is simple in construction and easy to use.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a pressure regulator which can be permanently installed.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a pressure regulator which can be adapted for a variety of pressures by a simple change in construction.
These and other objects will become obvious when the following disclosure is considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.